particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Republic of Dorvik
History The Area that is now known as Dorvik was home to 3 major tribes pre-500. The most notable and indeed powerful of these was the Dorvin, who inhabited the northern tip of Atria (The regions of Kordusia, Largonia and Miktar). The Dorvin lived in fairly advanced dwellings made from stone and were very communal people, villages found around this period are larger in area than most others on Terra. The Outer lying islands of Dorvan and Mothar were also colonised by 2 respective major tribes. The Lormans were a tribe localised around the Dorvan Region who first appeared there around 178 and are believed to have originated from Largonia; they spoke the Lormann language, which has recently been proclaimed an official language of Dorvik. Mothar was home to the Mothin tribe, who were very similar to the Lormans. (It is speculated that the Mothin tribe also originated in Largonia suggesting a common gene thread for all the Dorvik region, an argument used by Lord Alexander Piso to advocate the Nation of Dorvik). These tribes advanced steadily inventing such marvels as the printing press, gun powder, the ballista and the worlds first flushing toilet system amongst many other things. The first conflict between the Dorvik tribes came in 767 when the seafaring Mothins sent 20 ships containing 3,000 men to invade Dorvan. The invasion attempt was not succsessful, however, becuase The Lorman High Commander Svenson The Great had ordered troops in Vinisk harbour to use shields to direct sunlight against the Mothin Ships, burning their wooden frame and drowning the troops. This incident sparked the 300 years war between the Mothin and Lorman; this however was little more than a few skirmishes and a political war. In 932 the Lorman High Commander, Gronad the Bear was poisoned by his wife, Annabelle of Vinisk. It turned out that Annabelle of Vinisk was actually Annabelle of Mothar, a spy sent to kill the Lorman leader. Annabelle is now referred to as Annabelle the Betrayer. She was beheaded at behest of the Lorman court. While the high political intrigue of the Lorman and Mothin developed, life on the mainland passed relitavely peacefully with only a few skirmishes with Alorian tribes. Great cities such as Paddock blossomed and in 1063 the area inhabited by the Dorvin had its borders officially legitimised. It became the Kingdom of Dorvik under the leadership of King Egbert I (The Mighty Uniter). 1063 also marked the end of the 300 years war. Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave met with Mothin Grand Emperor Rankin VI on a boat in the Neptune Straits. They signed the Neptune accord, which suspended hostilities between the two tribes. However, when Grand Emporer Rankin VI offered Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave his daughter Annabelle II's hand in marriage, he was promptly met with a swift blow to the head which knocked him over board killing him. Edwin was then slain by Duke Trilby of North Mothar and so began the War of Revenge or the War of Imperial Conquest (depending on where you came from). Throughout the 12th, 13th and 14th centuries The Kingdom of Dorvik advanced technologically, economically, socially and politically at a great rate. In 1326 Christianity was adopted as the official religion of the Kingdom, an intense period of religous conflict arose in Dorvik as a result of this, with the newly empowered clergy ruthlessly executing followers of Druid belief. In 1389 the Lorman tribes held the Council of Fairfax which set out to further unite their peoples. It was declared by Lorman High Commander Selkath the Unifier after the meeting that their island would be known as the United Isle of Dorvan (named after the Lorman God of Unity). 1389 also marked the end of the War of Revenge or War of Imperial Conquest (Depending on where you came from) with the Dorvan High Commander Selkath the Unifier marrying Grand Princess Lydia of Mothar. (Note: This section ends about 1400, and needs to be extended.) Government Senate Seats & Active Parties *Dorvish Democratic Alliance - 83 *Green Coaliton (VolksUnie) - 59 *Soy Green Freedom Party - 35 *Dorvik Liberal-Republican Party - 12 *Dorvik Independence Party - 10 *Dorvik Social Democrats - 0 *Free People Party - 0 *thf1977 Party - 0 Government Groups & Coalitions There are two main government groups in Dorvik. *Currently in government is the "Lemon-Lime Coalition" based around the Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity. This group includes: **The Dorvish Democratic Alliance, including President Aaron Patel, Prime Minister Rutherford Smith, and 7 other cabinet ministers **The Soy Green Freedom Party, including 4 cabinet ministers **The Dorvik Liberal-Republican Party, including 1 cabinet minister *The "Water Bloc", including the Green Coalition (VolksUnie) and the small Dorvik Independence Party. *Additionally, several small parties are not aligned with either of these two groups. These include the Dorvik Social Democrats, the Free People Party, and the thf1977 Party, none of which have any seats in parliament. Category:Nations Category:Dorvik